Computing devices often implement security measures to prevent unwanted or accidental access to applications, features, or information provided by the computing devices. Computing devices frequently store sensitive information that a user may not want other users to view. Users may also generally want to restrict access to their computing devices by other users as a matter of personal preference. Example security measures implemented on computing devices to prevent unwanted access include enforcing a security wall to prevent access to applications on the computing device unless a particular security input is received. Typically, a security code, password, or particular sequence of other inputs is required as a security input to access applications on a computing device when a security wall is implemented on the device.
Although enforcement of the security wall restricts unwanted access to applications on a computing device, the security wall also prevents the owner of the computing device from easily accessing applications on the computing device. In most instances, the user attempting to access the computing device is the owner of the computing device or an authorized user. Further, some applications on the computing device may be associated with private information while other applications have little or no private aspect.